bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hojas Angelicales Sefia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50166 |no = 880 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = La guerrera que llevaba 8 espadas en la espalda. Cuando Sefia luchó contra los dioses junto a Kikuri, el choque de sus tremendos poderes abrió el portal a otro mundo, engulléndolos al interior. Lo que le sucedió a continuación sigue siendo un misterio, pero algunos dicen que por fin pudo cumplir su promesa de luchar contra Kikuri, aunque se enzarzaron en una larga batalla a muerte que jamás terminó. Siglos después se descubrió un trozo de una de sus ocho espadas, que todavía tenía pegado un pedazo de tela roja. |summon = The gods weren't enough for me. She was the only one who made me whole. Together we were strong. |fusion = I can feel my power growing here. Now I understand. I finally understand how she felt. |evolution = Seems I involved myself again with the world beyond this one. Will I relive those feelings anew? |hp_base = 5129 |atk_base = 1872 |def_base = 1604 |rec_base = 1299 |hp_lord = 6514 |atk_lord = 2491 |def_lord = 2420 |rec_lord = 1827 |hp_anima = 7405 |rec_anima = 1589 |atk_breaker = 2729 |def_breaker = 2182 |atk_guardian = 2253 |def_guardian = 2658 |hp_oracle = 6157 |rec_oracle = 2184 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Poder de luz penetrante |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ de tipo luz un 100%. Llena la barra de BB muchísimo más rápido. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Señor del vuelo bajo |bbdescription = Combo de 17 ataques fuertes de luz a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de causar Parálisis. Añade aflicción Parálisis a los ataques de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Nova Ragnado |sbbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques fuertes de luz a todos los enemigos. Añade aflicción Parálisis a los ataques de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla). |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = Claiomh Solais |ubbdescription = Combo de 26 ataques brutales de luz a todos los enemigos. Disminuye enormemente el ATQ enemigo durante 1 turno. Aumenta el número de impactos normales de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 52 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 42 |cbmbb = 17 |cbmsbb = 42 |cbmubb = 52 |es = Voluntad resplandeciente |esitem = Ocho Sacro |esdescription = Aumenta todos sus parámetros un 20% y aumenta el ATQ del BB cuando Ocho Sacro está equipada. |evofrom = 50165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}